


Úvahy

by SallyPejr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner má slabou chvilku a načape ho Stark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Úvahy

Bruce sám a po tmě sedí na lavičce v šatně a nejistě pozoruje zbraň ve svých rukách. Má ji už dlouho, ale nikdo o ní neví. Vždycky, když je toho na něj moc, vezme si ji a – uvažuje. Přemýšlí nad tím, co by se stalo, kdyby si hlaveň vložil do úst a zmáčkl by spoušť. Třeba by ho to zabilo. Třeba by to nestačilo. Třeba by pak měl klid od všeho a od všech. I od sebe a toho druhého. Otočí zbraň hlavní k sobě. Černé ústí vypadá zase o trochu lákavěji než posledně.

„Co to tady děláš?“ ozve se od dveří překvapený hlas.

Bruce sebou trhne a zbraň mu skoro vypadne z rukou. Vystrašeně se podívá ke dveřím, ve kterých stojí Tony a se šokovaným výrazem na něj hledí. Chvíli na sebe zírají, ale pak Bruce uhne pohledem a zadívá se na svá kolena.

„Ať tě ani nenapadne udělat něco takovýhodle,“ řekne Tony a tentokrát to zní naštvaně.

„Napadlo mě to už několikrát,“ řekne Bruce hluše.

Tony si povzdechne a zatváří se trochu mírněji.

„Věděl jsem, že jsi na tom psychicky čím dál hůř, ale rozhodně jsem si nemyslel, že tě tady najdu – takhle.“

„Mohlo by to vyřešit spoustu problémů,“ prohodí Bruce. „Pokud by to teda vyšlo,“ dodá hořce.

„To myslíš vážně?“ zeptá se Tony a zase se zamračí.

Bruce dál hledí na své ruce a na zbraň, kterou v nich drží.

Tony si povzdechne a smutně se na vědce v depresi podívá.

„Bruci, jenom neudělej žádnou blbost. Já nechci – nechci sem jednoho dne přijít a zjistit, že -žes to udělal.“

„Neboj, nechci to udělat. Jen nad tím uvažuju. Můžeš si zase jít po své práci,“ řekne Bruce s předstíraným klidem.

Tony na něj chvíli hledí, ale pak přikývne.

„Tak dobrá. Počkám na tebe dole.“

„Hned tam budu,“ pokývne Bruce hlavou, ale nepodívá se na něj.

Tony ještě chvíli stojí na místě, ale pak se otočí a doopravdy odejde.

Bruce zhluboka vydechne. Nechtěl, aby ho kdokoliv viděl. Aby kdokoliv zjistil, že má zbraň. Že uvažuje nad sebevraždou. A už vůbec ne, aby na to přišel Stark.

Tony byl od té nehody první, kdo ho bral jako Bruce Bannera, ne jako – toho druhého. První, kdo věřil, že není vraždící monstrum, ale člověk, který se dokáže naučit ovládat. Tohle neměl vidět.

Bruce vrátí zbraň do krabičky a tu schová až na dno své tašky, než vyrazí ze šatny.

Jestli si nepospíší, nechá ho Tony sledovat. Pro jistotu. Ale kdyby on viděl Tonyho ve stejné situaci, nezačal by na něj také dávat pozor?

Bruce si sundá brýle a promne si obličej. Pořádně se to zamotalo.

„Tak jdeme?“ kývne na něj Tony, sotva Bruce vejde do vestibulu.

„A kam?“ diví se Bruce.

„Netuším,“ pokrčí Tony rameny. „Kdybys pil, pozval bych tě na panáka, ale takhle to vidím na pizzu nebo na burgera, co ty na to?“

„No, jsem spíš pro tu pizzu.“ usoudí Bruce po chvilce uvažování.


End file.
